The Maze Runner
Her eyes flickered, She stared up at the top of a box, A giant metal crate. The gears pumped and churned as the box forced it's self up. "Help!" the girl shrieked Hopeless, she pounded on the sides of the metal trap. Suddenly, the box stopped a ray of light, shone threw the opening of the box. That awful, blistering, light. It had been long since she had seen light, She felt like she had lived in darkness for the past year. The box doors had opened. "What the -" "Hello shank-face, Welcome to the Glade." A tall dark skinned boy said, The boy wore an leather apron, it seemed as if he must of lived in a kitchen. A taller, skinnier boy with dirty blonde hair that fell over his face "Welcome Greenie." the boy said in a English accent. The boy had dark brown eyes and a wide smile. "I'll get ya out." The boy pulled her up,he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. The girl stood up and looked around "Boys," She thought "Boys, everywhere." Her heartbeat got faster, faster, and faster. She broke out into a full run "Catch her!" A tall boy with short blonde hair yelled "Ma'am stop!" another English boy yelled, this one had short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked back and saw all of the boys charging at her, A taller Asian boy with Black hair yelled out "I think we got a Runner!" Her feet crept up from under neath her and she fell. She hit the ground, her face pounded into cold wet dirt, it felt refreshing against her blistering checks. "carry her!" The tall Blonde haired boy order. "Come on! Help me ya Klunk bags!" "Got it Newt!" The Asian boy yelled back "Minho! Hurry up! you're suppose to be a runner, ain't ya?" Newt chuckled "Ne'er said I was determined." Minho replied Minho and Newt hoisted the girl up and carried her off into a shack. Inside it was nice and cool, It smelt of feet. The Girl was knocked out, "Thomas." A young boy spoke "Will she be like Teresa?" "Chuck," Thomas said "I don't know." Chuck's facial expression changed, he grew a dull emotionless appearance. Newt came up to Chuck with the Brown haired boy and tapped Chuck on his shoulder "Go get Frypan," Newt said "Why can't Peter do it." Chuck questioned The Brown hair brown stepped up to chuck and smiled "I don't wanna." "Peter, you're a Klunk head." Chuck blew a raspberry and walked out of the Shack "She's pretty." Peter sighed "Very," Thomas agreed The Girls eyes flickered open "IRIS!" she yelled "I remember! my name!" "It's Iris!" Iris cheered "That's wonderful." A tall muscular Blonde boy said "I'm Gally." "I'm Newt, When Alby's not around, I run this place." "Don't listen to that Skinny Shuck-face I run this place." Gally said "Who in this Bloody place named you king?" Newt stood up to Gally "God forbid you run this Klunk of a community." Gally snorted "Oh, You're so hysterical." Newt complained. Iris stood up and looked around Newt and Gally argued like an old couple, While Minho, Thomas, and Peter stared at Iris. Iris saw a Knife on the table next to her, she grabbed the Knife and ran to the other side of the room "Sweetheart, put the knife down." Newt said Newt put his hands out and slowly approached Iris. Gally walked over to Iris and grabbed the knife he threw it at the other wall, The Knife flew through the air and stuck into the Wall. Iris shoved Gally and ran out the door, Alby, Frypan, Chuck and other Gladers stood outside. "Why's Gally going after Iris?" Chuck tried to say, he sounded choked up and fearful. "I don't know," Alby sighed Alby started ruining. "Wait!" Frypan yelled "Let's go Chuckles." Frypan ordered "You think you can shove me Shank!!?!" Gally yelled Iris walked back slowly, she tripped on a rock and fell back. Gally picked Iris up and shoved her into a wall "Gally!" Alby yelled "What on the Bloody earth do you think you're doing!?!?" Alby fussed The Gladers gathered around. "You never hit a girl." One boy whispered to another. "Gally never went after her." Thomas stated "She ran away and shoved him." "She needs to eat what i whipped up!" Frypan said with a gleeful tone It was the afternoon, at that point the sun was setting. Iris sat behind a log as Gally and another boy fought in a ring, The boys cheer's echoed through out the Glade. "Whatya munching on Greenie?" a voice asked Iris turned around "Hello Newt." "Salmon." Newt sighed as he whiffed Iris's food. Iris chuckled "I don't exactly feel..... welcomed." Iris stuttered. Peter jumped out and tree an smiled at Iris "It takes awhile." A tall boy with Brown hair, Brown eyes, The wore A grey V-neck muscle shirt with faded skinny jeans. He stopped looked at Iris and smiled, "So this is the green bean.?" The boy asked while smiling "Her names Iris." Newt stated "I'm Marcus." "What's the giant stone wall?" A tall Concrete stone wall covered in Ivy stood tall, over shadowing the Glade. "The Maze." Thomas said coming up from behind of Iris and Newt. "What's the Maze?" Iris asked wonderingly. "The Bloody Ruth of all of our damned existence." Newt growled. "What ever goes in," Marcus started to say "Never comes out." Minho chimed in "Except once!"Thomas Protested "Minho, Alby, and I made it out," "It was once Tommy," Newt remarked. A loud rumble suddenly shook the Glade Iris's eye's widened she grabbed on to Newt and Thomas's arms. "What is that?' She gulped "The Maze,every night it changes, The maze never takes the same form twice." Marcus lectured. Out in a distance Iris and the other Gladers heard Whooping, It was Gally as he proclaimed his Victory. "Hey Greenie!" Gally called out "You wanna fight?" Gally cracked his knuckles. "You're on." Iris taunted Iris walked into the ring "Girl," Gally started to say "Why are you jeans ripped up?" He asked "From hard work." Iris stood in a stance as she clenched her fist tightly. Gally charged at her, Iris ducked She kicked Gally in the back causing him to fall. "you're on Green bean." Gally murmured Gally got up, he charged at Iris and lifted her put by her waist he threw he on the ground and sat on her, "Maybe better luck next time," Gally snorted "I win." Gally smiled Iris thought "How can i get him off me? I'm only like 5 feet tall, and he's 6ft2," A bright shiny light blub popped on her head Iris leaned up and kissed Gally on the lips "EWWW!" Gally sputtered Gally quickly jumped up and stared spitting at the ground. Whipping his tongue as if that would help. "That Greenie got moves." A Glader Jeff sighed Iris shoved Gally on the ground and placed her foot in his chest "You're wrong," Iris taunted "I won." Everyone started Cheering. "Girls Rock!" Chuck cheered He Gleefully hopped around in a circle chanting. "That's cheating!" Gally protested "She won fair and square bro." Ben stated "You just want to be the best at everything...." Frypan sighed "Gally, you lost." Alby said Alby placed his hand on Gally's shoulder. "Don't get upset." "NEWT!" Alby yelled "Aye cap'n!" Newt yelled back from a distance "Take Iris to your room, she get's top bunk." Alby instructed. "Got it!" Newt called back "Come on Greenie bean." Iris followed Newt, they walked pass the Gladers raging Bone fire, The Sparks and Ashes whizzed through the air like dancing fairies. Laughing and Cheering. The Glader never could imagine such beauty, since their memories have been stolen, Their Precious memories.The ones that make them the such wonderful people they have become. When they see a fire, they see a source to help them live another day, When Iris saw the fire, she saw Hope burn in that fury heat. "Where are we going?" Iris asked "Back to where you and I will sleep, there's a bunk bed in their as well, I get bottom, and you get top, Thanks to Alby, At least you'll be protected from the Beetle Blades." Newt preached "Beetle what's?" "Beetle Blade's ghastly things if you ask me, don't your worry Shank, you'll be fine..." Iris let out a sigh as if an big heavy block had been lifted of her chest. "I think.." Newt teased Iris playfully shoved newt Newt walked faster and lead the way for Iris as he walked she studied the way he walked. He limped a little. "Newt...." Iris stuttered "You have a -" "A limp," "yeah I know." "Why is that?" Iris asked "I Tried to kill myself, In the Maze." "I climbed halfway up those bloody walls and jumped right off," "I hated this Place Irie." Newt confessed Iris was speechless Newt just lead her into where they would sleep. He grabbed a blanket of the bottom bunk and lay it on the top. "you can have that." Iris climbed on the top bunk. She unbuttoned her Blue denim shirt and took it off "Oh lovely, you took your shirt off...." newt grumbled "I have a black tank top on underneath." "I know." Newt chuckled Newt lay down on his bunk, a small candle burned, It lit part the room, "Get some sleep Green bean." Newt murmured Newt rolled over to the back part of his bunk. Iris sat up trying to take in her day. "So, this is my life." She said quietly. Newt stood up and climbed on her bunk. "This is what you call a life?" he growled "All of us have been here for a long time! We have no life! The Maze and those Bloody life ruiners had to take it all away! Love, your life is over." "You're already dead." Newt jumped off the bunk and blew out the candle he lay on his bunk and buried his head in his Pillow. The next day Iris was still asleep, "She needs to get her lazy Arse up." Gally whined he stood their frowning. "according to legend," Chuck started to say "Girl's have to have their beauty sleep or else they'll wake up and look like trolls." Chuck smiled at Gally and Thomas, "Just wake her up!" Gally yelled "We never let Teresa sleep that long." "Gally!" fry pan called out from outside the shack "It's 4:00 in the morning!" "The birds are chirping and the sun is singing!" Gally fussed "You say that all the time...." Frypan sighed "be original dude." Gally picked Iris up "Hey!" Iris yelled Her yell's were muffled by the blanket that Gally carried her in. gally threw her down into a pool of water. "What the heck?!?" Iris fussed "You need get up Greenie, you WILL work!" Gally yelled "GALLY!" Newt called out "She's with me, she will help me not you. We're working in the fields today." Newt explained Newt grabbed Iris's arm and dragged her to the field. "I'm sopping wet..." Iris growled "You're wearing a black tank top, jeans, and those weird black canvas boots.Best clothes you can get for field work!" obviously. Newt was trying to cheer Iris up. Iris threw her hair up in a pony tail and followed Newt to the fields where Gladers harvest crops for Frypan. Iris and Newt started passing out fertilizer to the crops. "Hey chuck! Bring me back some seeds!" Iris chipped Iris like Chuck, Chuck was very kind. "Ok!" Chuck responded Chuck dumped some seeds in a bucket and put it on a conveyer. He pulled the ropes as the bucket traveled across the field on a line. The bucket reached Iris, she grabbed the bucket and handed it to Newt Marcus and Minho ran out the maze. "I want to go in the maze." Iris mumbled "You have a death wish love," Newt sighed "I need more fertilizer!" Newt yelled "Iris, if you want to be helpful, then you'll go get some Fertilizer from the woods." Newt stood up and handed iris a bucket for fertilizer. "Listen," "You may be a girl, and have shiny hair, flawless skin, and be pretty and all that Klunk, but I can't be babying you like I am, so go get it!" Iris took the bucket and looked over to the woods, "I should a worked with Frypan today..." Iris complained. Iris ran into the woods, "Frypan could use my help in the Bloodhouse, yet I;m stuck with newt in the Garden." Iris grumbled. She looked around, the forest was so...... dead. It was near the grave yard. Iris walked through the timber, she got to an open space where a small stream flowed. She looked at herself in the water, and could see the trees behind her. Iris turned around and ben faced her. "ben, what are yo-" Ben attacked Iris he threw her on the ground. His face was pale with a green poison looking color in his veins. "Get off of me!" Iris yelled "HELP!" She screamed Back in the garden everyone looked around. "Was that Iris?" Gally asked "Where is Iris?" Alby asked approaching them. "In the woods." Newt responded "alone?" "Yes." "We have to find her." Gally ordered. "Help!" iris yelled again. Iris put the bucket over Ben's head and head butted it. ben fell over. Iris tried to run but he grabbed her ankle "NEWT!" Iris yelled "ALBY!" "THOMAS!" "CHUCK!" "FRYPAN!" "GALLY!" "MINHO!" Iris panicked and yelled for anyone she could. Iris had a knife in her pocket Frypan gave her, She pulled it out and stabbed Ben's hand with it. Iris ran out into the Glade Ben traced along Iris ran into Marcus's arms. "BEN!" Marcus yelled "IT'S BEN!" Newt ran to Ben with a large poll, Newt swung the poll and hit Ben in the head, causing him to faint. "He's going through the changing." Newt quavered as Gally walked up to him. Everyone gathered around. "Thank you Newt." Iris wept she stepped over to Newt and gave him a hug, "No problem Greenie." That night Ben faced the keepers for attempted murder. They locked Ben in the Maze, knowing he'd never return. "What happened to him?" Iris stuttered. "They call it the Changing," Thomas explained. "It's bad." he added "Ben tried to kill me...." "I know Newt, he's you friend right?" Thomas asked Thomas watched Iris as he waited for his answer. "yes." Iris responded "Newt would NEVER let his friend get hurt or die like that, he dose care about you, We all do." Thomas tried to explain to Iris, she was clearly traumatized. "Give me a hug." Thomas said Iris gave Thomas a hug and as they hugged Thomas said. "We will keep you safe." newt walked in the shack, as she set down his stuff he looked up to see Thomas and Iris, his facial expression changed. newt threw his arms up in the air and yelled. "WHAT ON THE BLOODY EARTH IS GOING ON?!?!?" Category:Male charactersCategory:Female charactersCategory:Female characterCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Worlds dividedCategory:Fusion of WorldsCategory:Fusion of the worldsCategory:In loveCategory:FightersCategory:FighterCategory:In LoveCategory:Maze RunnerCategory:GladerCategory:Maze runner